Every Single Day
by MyCoffeeOrder
Summary: Blaine ve a Kurt todos los días pasar por delante de su casa, de camino al trabajo. Aunque claro, él no sabe nada del castaño, ni tan solo su nombre, aunque eso podría cambiar.


Me despierto y es un día como cualquier otro. Mi mente ya está en movimiento al menos cinco

minutos antes de que suene el despertador aunque como siempre, mi cuerpo se enreda entre las

sabanas y se resiste a dejar tan amable lugar. Quince minutos, tal vez, tarde en el proceso para

pasar a una vigilia total y completa, aunque creo que nunca en mi vida ha sido realmente lo que se

dice completa porque me parece que mi mente siempre ha estado en dos lugares a la vez. Soy

Blaine Anderson, y soy un soñador y, como tal, tengo el trabajo de ayudar a las personas más

realistas a volar y ellas a su vez, han de enseñar a los soñadores como yo a no volar demasiado

cerca del Sol y quemarse.

Soy músico. Cuando digo esto la gente suele contestarme "Si, pero ¿Qué haces entre semana?". Quiero dejar claro que se puede ser músico todo el tiempo. Yo soy profesor de piano en el conservatorio, donde empiezo a dar clases por las tardes así que tengo toda la mañana libre, y esto... Bueno, esto es lo que me ha cambiado.

Normalmente, en las mañanas, voy a la cafetería cerca de mi casa y me compro el desayuno, un café y algún que otro muffin de chocolate. Hay que cuidarse. Luego vuelvo a casa, cojo la guitarra y me voy a desayunar al porche mientras le doy mil vueltas a algunas canciones que estoy componiendo. Me gusta sentarme fuera porque disfruto viendo a la gente pasar, imaginar cuáles serán sus vidas y... A quien voy a engañar, solo me interesa la vida de una de esas personas en particular, es ese chico al que espero ver pasar cada mañana. Es joven, diría que de la misma edad que yo más o menos. Sí, yo soy joven, tengo veintiséis. Era un poco más alto que yo, con el pelo castaño siempre perfectamente peinado, su piel tan blanca junto con sus rasgos finos y la ropa que solía llevar le hacían parecer un modelo, porque otra cosa por la que me gustaba verlo, aparte de para admirar su belleza, era ver que ropa llevaría, ya que no habían para él dos pañuelos iguales.

Con el tiempo, y después de casi dos meses de verlo pasar por delante de mi casa, empezamos con un intercambio de miradas y sonrisas, era como nuestra forma de darnos los buenos días, porque realmente cuando ves a la misma persona todos los días es extraño no saludarse además, creo que ambos sentíamos cariño el uno por el otro, cuando un día no lo veía, me preocupaba por si le habría pasado algo, aunque realmente... Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Al tercer mes, decidí que ya era hora de cambiar eso. No sabía cómo hacerlo sin parecer un psicópata o algo por el estilo, así que decidí ir a pasos lentos. Al día siguiente, cuando pasó por delante y me miró le dije con una sonrisa "Buenos días". Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé que la había cagado, se me quedó mirando raro, pero luego reaccionó y devolviéndome la sonrisa, me contesto también con un simple "Buenos días". Buenos días, buenos días, buenos días... Nada antes había sonado tan bonito, su voz era incluso más delicada que él. Me quedé mirando al vacío, por donde el castaño se había ido, mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi vaso de café ya vacío.

Dos semanas más pasaron sin ningún cambio aparente, el chico y yo seguíamos saludándonos con "Buenos días" o "Hola". Ese día yo estaba dispuesto a avanzar en nuestra extraña relación, me preguntaba si tendría que ser yo el que hiciera todos los grandes pasos.

Cuando lo vi acercarse, me preparé, Había pensado en cantar alguna canción top 40 con la guitarra para saber si me decía algo, así que allí estaba acabando de cantar Teenage Dream, de Katy Perry, y aquel chico parado delante de mí, mirándome.

-Cantas muy bien- me dijo él, con una voz suave, mientras le subía un rubor a las mejillas antes de decir -Pero no entiendo lo del cambio de repertorio.

-No se, quería tocar algo que te gustara.- Respondí, intentando parecer seguro. Cosa que no estaba para nada.

-Y pensaste que Katy Perry...

-¿No te gusta? -Le corté la frase, temeroso de haber arruinado algo que podría haber estado naciendo.

-Sí, claro que me gusta- me miró riendo por mi expresión- a todo el mundo le gusta, y tú la cantas muy bien pero... Bueno me gusta más lo que sueles tocar.

-¿De verdad?- Le dije, mirándolo sorprendido

-Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-Bueno... em, porque son mis canciones y no pensaba que le gustasen a alguien.- Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando le dije que eran mías.

-Yo creo que no se las has enseñado a nadie ¿Me equivoco?- Negué con la cabeza y él continuó -Yo creo que son buenas.

-Blaine Anderson- Le dije, tendiéndole la mano. Él la miró antes de estrecharla. Mentiría si os dijera que sentí corriente cuando le toqué, pero sí que sentí mi corazón acelerándose, aunque fuese un poco.

-Kurt Hummel.- Kurt... Sí. En realidad, no sé cómo no lo pensé antes, era el único nombre que pegaba con su cara, y ahora que lo sabía, ninguno otro, nunca, quedaría bien. Excepto si me hubiese mentido al decirme su nombre, en ese caso, sería su nombre real el que realmente pegara con su cara.

-Kurt... ¿Qué te parece si cada día que pasas por aquí te enseño una de mis canciones? Serás el primero en oírlas- Al ver que dudaba seguí- No te quitarán mucho tiempo.

-Está bien. Blaine.- Sonrió al decir mi nombre, retiro lo de buenos días, esa era ahora mi palabra favorita, aunque solo el su boca.

Nos despedimos. Durante las siguientes semanas le toqué y canté mis canciones, desde la más elaborada hasta la tontería más grande, pasando por un repertorio de canciones sobre Harry Potter demasiado largo como para sentirme orgulloso. Un tiempo después empecé a comprarle un café a él también cuando iba a la cafetería a comprar mi desayuno. Al principio se mostró reacio a aceptarlo, pero le dije que yo también quería desayunar y no me parecía adecuado hacerlo delante de él cuando él no lo hacía, así que acabó tomándoselo gustoso. Eso fue durante meses, en esos minutos que teníamos hablamos de muchas cosas. Así fue como me enteré que trabajaba para una revista de moda, lo cual explicaba su ropa, y como yo le conté con que me ganaba la vida. Fue la primera y única persona a la cual, al decirle que era músico, lo aceptó sin más. Él también la amaba pero no se arriesgó a dedicarse a ello, porque era difícil. Él, al contrario que yo, era una persona realista.

Creo que era más que obvio que ambos disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, pero nunca dijimos de quedar fuera de ese horario, no intercambiamos teléfonos y solo nos veíamos los días que el pasaba por delante de mi porche y que yo podía estar en casa. Nunca hablamos de eso, pero fue acuerdo mutuo que siguiera así. Ese era el encanto de lo que teníamos, era como un parentesis en nuestras vidas, que duraba lo que un café mediano del Starbucks.

Llegó el invierno, y todo en mi vida seguía igual, esperaba a Kurt en el porche muriéndome de frío, pensando seriamente que bien podíamos, aunque no quisiéramos adentrarnos mucho en la vida del otro, tomar el café en mi sala de estar, porque eso no podía seguir así cuando la tormenta del siglo se desató encima de mi cabeza, tan repentinamente, que me metí rápido en casa sin pensar en Kurt, y eso que desde que lo conocí oficialmente no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Me acerqué a la ventana para ver si pasaba, estaba pensando que seguramente habría cogido un taxi cuando vi una figura por la calle corriendo y, a pesar de la lluvia, se distinguía perfectamente su ropa de diseñador toda mojada. Salí a interceptar al castaño.

-¡Kurt!- le grité, acercándome y jalándolo del brazo.

-¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces? Te estás mojando todo.

Arrastré al oji-azul del brazo y lo metí en mi casa.

-Ven, te daré ropa seca.

-No, Blaine... En serio, no quiero molestar y creo que sería mejor que me fuera.

-¿Con este tiempo? Es peligroso, y lo sabes. Vamos Kurt, estas empapado. Ven- cogí su mano y lo arrastré escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación. Saqué unos pantalones de chándal, una camiseta, calcetines y sí, unos calzoncillos y los dejé encima de la cama. También saqué sopa para mí.

-El baño está detrás de esa puerta- Le dije- Date una ducha y luego ponte esta ropa seca, espero que te venga. Hay toallas limpias en el armario al lado de la ducha, para que te seques. Yo mientras voy a ducharme en el otro baño. Si acabas antes que yo puedes bajar al comedor y ponerte la tele.

-Gracias Blaine.- Me dijo Kurt mirándome a los ojos.

-No es nada- Le sonreí y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, por mucho que hubiese deseado dejarla abierta.

Me tomé mi tiempo para ducharme, no quería bajar y estar esperando a Kurt en el comedor porque sabría que me pondría más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, lo cual era extraño, porque no tenía ni idea de donde me salía ese estado. Cuando acabé comencé a secarme y me di cuenta de que me había dejado la ropa en mi habitación. Me puse la toalla en la cintura mientras maldecía por lo bajo, no quería que el castaño pensara nada raro de mi. Cuando llegué a la puerta di unos golpes y llamé:

-¿Kurt, estas ahí? Lo siento pero… M-Me he dejado la ropa- Dije a través de la puerta, avergonzado. Entonces note un dedo dando golpecitos en mi espalda. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con unos ojos de un color azul, inmensos como el mar, rodeados de unas largas pestañas que me miraban. Bajé la mirada y vi que en su mano llevaba la ropa que había preparado para ponerme, la tomé y le di las gracias. Él ya se había puesto el chándal que le había dejado. Tenía el pelo al natural y para mí era más bonito que con toda esa ropa cara, si era posible.

Iba a meterme en mi habitación para cambiarme cuando Kurt se me acercó y puso una mano en mi pecho, entonces como un acto reflejo yo puse mi mano en su cintura y lo acerqué a mí. Él se puso colorado mientras empezó a mover su mano y puso la otra en mi torso, acariciándolo. También yo puse mi otra mano en su cintura y lo acerqué más a mí.

-Estas mojado- Me susurró el castaño en la oreja. Cuando se apartó, aproveché que estaba justo frente a mí para juntar nuestros labios. Era lo que él esperaba, pues respondió enseguida, abrió la boca y yo metí mi lengua, recorrí toda su boca, fue un besó dulce al principio, que acabó demasiado apasionado, pues él comenzó a bajar su lengua por mi cuello, recogiendo las gotas que aún tenía en el cuerpo. Se paró cuando llegó a uno de mis pezones, dónde chupó hacia dentro. No pude evitar gruñir. Él levantó la cabeza y aproveché para besarle de nuevo, mientras le alzaba la camiseta. Con ella fuera le desabroché los pantalones y quedamos igualados. Kurt llevó sus manos hacía bajo, deslizó mi toalla y se quedó quieto, mirándome directamente sin ningún pudor.

-Oh, Blaine…- Gimió. Yo me agaché para bajarle los calzoncillos y quedar frente a él, duro y palpitante. Le di un beso en la punta, a lo que Kurt reaccionó temblando.

Aquella noche hicimos el amor, mientras fuera la tormenta seguía. Kurt se fue en la mañana, pero volvió y se quedó.

Me despierto y es un día como cualquier otro. Mi mente ya está en movimiento al menos cinco

minutos antes de que suene el despertador aunque como siempre, mi cuerpo se enreda entre las

sabanas, se resiste a dejar tan amable lugar, con el calor de la persona que amo justo a mi lado.

Quince minutos, tal vez, tarde en el proceso para pasar a una vigilia total y completa, aunque creo

que nunca en mi vida ha sido realmente lo que se dice completa porque me parece que mi mente

siempre ha estado en dos lugares a la vez. Soy Blaine Anderson, y soy un soñador y, como tal,

tengo el trabajo de ayudar a las personas más realistas como Kurt a volar y él a su vez, ha de

enseñar, a un soñador como yo, a no volar demasiado cerca del Sol y quemarse.


End file.
